


Butterfly

by igotstarlight



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotstarlight/pseuds/igotstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a butterfly mean to your boyfriend, Taehyung?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: could possibly trigger!
> 
> Sad, too!

Taehyung stared at the form splayed across his bed. Another drunken mistake that he awoke from too soon, flashes of memories from the night before rushed across his mind. He released a heavy sigh, swiping his hair from across his forehead. Walking towards his kitchen, dressing as he went, he tried to think of the excuses to get the random girl out of his home. He heard her stir in the bedroom and the sound of running water from the bathroom. He turned to face the hallway, waiting for the women to approach.

 _“Rachel? No, it was Ree-ree… ree- something. Her name. Wow, I’ve gotten so much worse…’_ Taehyung thought to himself as he set down his cup of water.

“Good morning, Tae,” she chirped at him, her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

“Call me V, or Taehyung, anything but Tae,” he spat at her, emotions running rampant.

“Oh, I’m sorry, V. Want me to make coffee?” she asked smiling, turning to approach Taehyung to wrap her arms around him. What she didn’t know is that he lied to her. About everything. Anything thing he said to her last night was to get her here, in his bed. A fix, some would say. His heart still belonged to someone else.

“Ah, I think you should go. I’ve got a busy schedule today. A lot of paper work to handle and then meetings later in the morning. I’m really sorry,” he said, voice having no trace of caring or honesty.

“Oh… well, okay. You can call me later if you want… maybe meet up?” Her eyes shone with tears, realizing how well she let him play her. “Probably not though, right?” Taehyung nodded in agreement as he locked eyes with her.

“I wouldn’t count on it at all if I were you,” he said harshly.

“I’m assuming you have a girlfriend by the amount of girls clothes I found in the closet. And the jewelry, and have you apartment decorations. Plus the few photos in the living room. You’re an ass, you should be honest with her. She clearly loves you a lot and yet you just bring girls over here when, what? She’s away for work? You should just break up with her and be as harsh to her as you were to me and whatever other women you’ve brought here. Ruining her stuff-“ Taehyung cute her off with a hiss.

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know anything about me. Or if what you’re saying is even true. Go back to the man who bought you the rock on your finger and start living by what you preach, princess,” he growled the last word at her, opening the door for her to leave. She left, widemouthed and angry.

Taehyung went about his day; doing dishes and laundry. Cleaning up the house just as you would love it. Making sure everything was perfect. He even bought ingredients to cook your favorite meal to share. When he finished mucking about the house, he sat in the living room. Staring at the photo album you made him for his birthday a few months prior. Your vacations and memories together glued to each page. Love and smiles spread throughout. He touched each page gently, running rough fingers over the photographs. Silent yet screaming at him.

The knock at the door woke him from his trance. He placed the album back onto the table, next to the box with a ring in. A simple diamond with a gold band, shining bright in the sunlight that hit it.

“Hey, man, how ya holding up?” Jimin asked Taehyung, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“J-Jimin. Hey, I-I.. I’m doing okay. I fucked up last night, though…” Taehyung confessed to his best friend, who grabed him tightly. He check his arms and body up and down, wondering what he could have meant. “I cheated on her, Jimin… my baby… I cheated on her. I don’t _do_ that…” Taehyung started sobbing, grasping onto Jimin, who led him to the couch.

Jimin looked over to the ring in the box, his heart clenched in pain for his best friend.

“Jimin, what am I gonna do? She won’t ever forgive me, she won’t love me anymore. What do I do?” Taehyung sobbed, begging Jimin to help him.

“Tae… Tae, hey look at me,” Jimin shook his friends shoulders, making him look in his eyes. “Hey, man, she won’t be mad at you. She understands and would want this for you.”

“How can you say that? She’s gonna hate me, it doesn’t matter that I made her her favorite meal, or cleaned up the entire house. She’s gonna hate me and then say no, Jimin. She’s gonna say no….” Taehyung kept crying.

“Tae, you need to look at me. Tae, don’t you remember? She said yes to you, but Tae. Tae, she’s… she’s dead, man. Don’t you remember?”

The world stopped. Froze. All Taehyung could hear was the muffled sound of Jimin trying to communicate with him mixed with his own heavy breathing. All he heard in his mind was screaming and glass shattering. The sounds of his own screaming and him trashing their home a few days before, when he’d heard she’d died.

“Jimin, I-I… I forgot. How could I fucking forget that she’s dead?! I COULDN’T SAVE HER. HOW DO I FORGET THAT I LOST HER?” Taehyung sobbed, wailing as Jimin hugged onto him so tightly. Saying soothing words.

Taehyung opened his eyes, through his tears and the open window, he could see a beautiful, blue butterfly. Flying around the flowers in the window-box in beautiful, intricate circles. He gasped, no longer letting the tears fall, but a smile spread across his face.

Taehyung remembered then what you’d said, you’d always wanted to come back as a butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this angsty piece when I have a list of fics I want to complete. I listened to the prologue a lot and "Say Something" by A Great Big World. Both inspired this a lot...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! I have a few fics in the process of developing- will probably do a "NeverMind" Yoongi fic soon!!!
> 
> YAY BTS.


End file.
